Außen Stille Schreie im Herzen
by ChibiAngel16
Summary: (Weihnachtsgeschichte) - Remus versucht, den tauben Todesser aufzumuntern, hat aber selbst mit seiner Verzweiflung zu kämpfen. Kapitel4: Dumbledore überreicht Harry einen Brief, mit dem dessen Leben eine erneute Wendung nimmt, und lässt ihn selbst ents
1. Default Chapter

Außen Stille-Schreie im Herzen 

Wow! Das Erste, was ich je ins Internet gestellt hab! Seid nachsichtig mit mir, ja? *ganz aufgeregt ist*

Gewidmet ist die Geschichte meiner besten Freundin, deren web-namen ich leider vergessen hab . . . *snif...verzeih mir!* gelesen hast du sie ja schon, nicht?

**Disclaimer:** Die HarryPotterWelt gehört J.K.Rowling und Co., ich schreibe diese Fic nur zum Spaß und möchte keine Rechte verletzen. Geld verdiene ich dabei auch nicht

Diese Idee kam mir beim Klavierspielen während meiner Depri-Phase. Etwas traurig und nachdenklich. Remus besucht Snape und versucht, ihn aufzumuntern, hat aber selber mit Verzweiflung zu kämpfen.

**Warnungen:** Darkfic, Tragedy

**Author:** ChibiAngel16

Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß! Lasst mir ein paar Reviews da, okay?

*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

Ankunftsbild 

*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

Severus Snape saß am Klavier.

Lange, feingliedrige Finger bewegten elegant die Tasten, schwarzes Haar harmonierte mit schwarzem Lack. Ein perfektes Bild. Aber nur am Anfang.

Das Haar war fettig, leicht zerzaust bei näherem Hinsehen, und im Gegensatz zum Lack matt und stumpf. Die dazu passend schwarze Robe war fleckig und wies bereits einige Ausbesserungen auf. Die Haut war hell, schon fast weiß und ließ darauf schließen, dass sie schon längere Zeit das Sonnenlicht vermisste.

Der größte Fehler aber in diesem Bild war nicht von äußerer Natur. Ein Fremder hätte ihn vermutlich gar nicht bemerkt, jedenfalls nicht, solange er nur als Beobachter fungierte.

Ich war jedoch kein Fremder. Ich wusste, was an dem Bild von Severus an einem Klavier so entsetzlich und unwirklich war. So grausam.

Ein Bild von einem musizierenden Severus konnte es nicht mehr geben. Und weil es dass trotzdem tat, durfte es nicht existieren.

So schön die Klänge auch waren, so sanft die Melodie auch die Herzen berührte, es war falsch. Denn Severus' Herz konnte sie nicht berühren.

Melodien bewegen die Herzen der Menschen, weil sie durch den Kopf einen Weg bahnen und sich vorwitzig im Herzen einnisten, ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht zaubern und sich in Erinnerungen festnagen.

Doch den Menschen, der sie erschuf, konnten sie nicht mehr bewegen.

Severus war taub.

*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

Trauerbild 

*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

Ich weiß bis heute nicht, ob es überhaupt eine schlimmere Strafe für ihn hätte geben können.

Ein tauber Spion nutzte nichts. Ein tauber Lehrer war nicht zulassungsfähig. Ein tauber Todesser kein mitleiderregendes Geschöpf. Ein tauber Severus Snape – war abhängig. Das, was er am meisten hasste.

Manchmal frage ich mich, ob Severus immer nur nach seinem Nutzen eingeschätzt wurde. Er benimmt sich so. Als ob ein „nutzloser" Severus nur Balast wäre, ein nicht wiedergutzumachendes Übel.

Ein traurig-bitterer Gedanke kommt mir in den Kopf: Als ob ein Freund ein Werkzeug wäre und Freundschaft nichts Anderes als gegenseitige Ausnutzung.

Ungewollt sehe ich vor mir einen pummeligen, schüchternen Mann mit quikender Stimme und spitzer Nase.

In dem Moment sieht Severus zu mir hoch und verdrängt dankbarer Weise den Mann aus meinen Gedanken. Nur kurz. Er kommt wieder, das weiß ich, er kommt immer wieder, doch kurz habe ich Ruhe. Ruhe vor dem Sturm. 

„Remus." Seine Lippen formen meinen Namen, seine Stimme klingt rauh. Doch das ist egal. Er kann sich selbst nicht mehr hören.

Ich zwinge meinem Gesicht ein kurzes Lächeln auf und trete näher an ihn heran.

„Du spielst sehr schön." Langsam und deutlich formen sich die Wörter, er kann sie nicht hören. Aber er kann sie lesen, kann verstehen, was meine Lippen ihm mitteilen.

Solange es nur einfache Gespräche sind, geht das. Ein bisschen Selbstständigkeit wird dadurch bewahrt, ein bisschen Würde. Das kann so viel bedeuten.

Er lächelt. Wieder zieht sich alles in mir zusammen. Früher habe ich ihn nie lächeln sehen, es gab eine Zeit, da habe ich ihm abgesprochen, es zu können.

Jetzt, nachdem er gebrochen wurde, lächelt er öfter. Er ist dankbar für Alles, was er bekommt, und jedem, der ihn besucht.

Er hat meinen traurigen Blick bemerkt.

„Ich weiß noch, wie es klingt." antwortet er, und wieder bedenkt er mich mit einem Lächeln.

Über meinen Rücken rinnt ein kurzer Schauer: Wozu Menschen doch fähig sind und was Verzweiflung aus uns machen kann!

Energisch verdränge ich diese Eindrücke. Dafür bin ich nicht hier!

„Setzen wir uns ein bisschen?" frage ich und deute auf das orangene kleine Samtsofa mit gläsernem Beitisch.

Er grinst. Früher hätte ich jetzt die Flucht ergriffen, doch es ist nicht „früher". Es wird nie wieder wie früher sein.

„Ich dächte, ich säße bereits. Muss mich wohl geirrt haben."

Sarkasmus ist deine Stärke! Jeder auf der Schule wusste das.

Als Antwort verdrehe ich stumm die Augen und gehe ihm voraus zum Sofa. Er bleibt noch einen Moment sitzen, doch als ich mit der freien Hand auf das Kissen neben mir klopfe, erhebt er sich und kommt langsam auf mich zu.

Sirius hätte mich für eine solche Geste sicher umgebracht. Wenn er noch könnte.

Severus setzt sich nicht neben mich, sondern auf den Sessel mir gegenüber. So kann er besser auf mein Gesicht sehen.

Er legt den Kopf schief und sieht mich nachdenklich an. Ob seine Stärke auch innen vorhanden ist? Nach seinem Gehörverlust war er nicht fähig, seine Maske aufrecht zu erhalten.

Damals habe ich den wahren Severus Snape gesehen, geschockt, verzweifelt und wild entschlossen, nicht aufzugeben. Wie Sirius einst. Kein Wunder, dass sie sich nicht leiden konnten.

„Was ist los?" eine einfache Frage, doch sie bringt mir wieder ins Bewusstsein, wer ich bin.

Ich bin die wahrscheinlich einzigste Person neben Dumbledore, die er hier gern sieht. Anderen stellt er keine solche Frage. Wenn sie etwas sagen wollen, werden sie's sagen, wenn nicht, würden sie nicht kommen, und wenn sie gesprochen haben, werden sie wieder gehen. So einfach ist seine Logik.

Aber ich bin derjenige, dem er seine Behinderung zu verdanken hat.

Wieso er sich vor mich und Harry geworfen hat, weiß ich immer noch nicht. Ich traue mich nicht, danach zu fragen. Einen Werwolf hätte der „Silberne Fluch" getötet, einen Menschen in den Wahnsinn gestürzt.

Severus ist nur ein Halbmensch, dass weiß ich von Dumbledore und den damals für ihn zuständigen Ärtzten, doch was er noch ist, konnte mir niemand sagen.

Und nun bin ich für ihn unerklärlicherweise ein gern gesehener Gast. Vielleicht, weil er sich mir gegenüber nicht schuldig vorkommen muss, wenn er um einen Gefallen bittet. Er schuldet mir nichts.

Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er auch Harry tolerieren würde, aber der Junge ist zur Zeit mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt und ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit, ihn mit hierher zu nehmen.

*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

Lösungsbild 

*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

„Weißt du, was heute für ein Tag ist?" frage ich meinen Lebensretter. Ich bezweifle es, Zeit ist für ihn hier unwichtig geworden, er kann nicht raus. Voldemort sucht immer noch nach ihm.

Er schüttelt den Kopf und sieht mich fragend an.

Aufregung kribbelt in meinem Bauch, hoffentlich hat er noch nicht bemerkt, was ich mitgebracht habe. Auch taub ist Dumbledores bester Spion nicht zu unterschätzen!

Lächelnd ziehe ich meine bisher verborgene Hand hinter meinem Rücken hervor. Bete darum, dass mir die Überraschung gelingt. Er braucht mehr Lebenswillen, um all das durchzustehen, dessen bin ich mir sicher.

Hinter meinem Rücken kommt eine Rotweinflasche zum Vorschein. Nicht sehr originell, aber es zählt die Geste!

An ihrem Hals habe ich ein paar Tannenzweige festgemacht, die ihm unweigerlich unser heutiges Datum verraten werden.

Vorsichtig stelle ich die Flasche vor ihm auf den Tisch. Er starrt mich an, seine schwarzen Haare fallen ihm ins Gesicht und ich kann nicht erkennen, was er jetzt denkt und fühlt. Ich muss es aber wissen. Muss wissen, ob meine Botschaft angekommen ist.

Langsam strecke ich meinen Arm aus, fasse ihm mit der Hand unter das Kinn und ziehe seinen Kopf sanft nach oben.

Über meinen Handrücken bahnen sich zwei stille Tränen einen Weg auf die Glasplatte.

„Du bist nicht allein!" forme ich die Worte meiner Botschaft.

Er lächelt. Aber es ist anders als vorhin, trotz der Tränen. Als ob ein Sonnenstrahl durch den Regen bricht und das Geheimnis des Regenbogens über die grüne Erde zaubert.

Auch ich lächle, und plötzlich strengt diese Bewegung nicht mehr so an, es geht ganz einfach.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten!"

*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

Ende

Hat es euch gefallen? Ich hoffe es sehr!


	2. Prolog: In memoriam

**Author:** ChibiAngel16

**Warnungen:** Drama, Tragedy, Spoiler zum fünften Band

**Disclaimer:** Die Personen in dieser Fanfiction hab ich mir von Frau J.K.Rowling geliehen *Hut zieht* und ich werde sie unbeschadet und ohne mit ihnen Profit gemacht zu haben zurück geben. *sevvie und remi gerade klont* Bin schließlich brav!

*tief luft holt* Tada tada!! Hier ist der Prolog zur Fortsetzung, bzw. dem, was davor geschah. Ich hab' nämlich beschlossen, auf die Vorgeschichte einzugehen. Ob ich später noch zu dem Danach komme, ist ungewiss, mal sehen, wie es so vorangeht.

Ein ganz herzliches Dankeschön an alle, die mir reviewt haben! Ihr seid die Besten, ehrlich! *alle mal durchknuddelt*

So, **Severin**, sieh's dir an! Das hab' ich abends geschrieben und dafür meine Lateinhausaufgabe sausen lassen! Und weißt du auch, warum? Als ich mein 2. Drabble hochgeladen hab, keine 10 min später, es stand noch nicht mal im Sammelregister, da BUMMS! Hab ich schon ne E-Mail von dir dazu! *dir pistole auf die brust setzt* Wie geht das? Sitzt du stundenlang vor dem Computer, die Maus im Anschlag und wartest? Himmel!

Jedenfalls bin ich gerührt! Deswegen ist der Prolog auch dir gewidmet! (auch wenn ich ihn ziemlich traurig finde, aber diese Story wird größtenteils nichts anderes sein...*seufz* wer hätte gedacht, dass ich ausgerechnet mit 'ner Sad-Fic anfange?) 

Was ich eigentlich sagen wollte: Danke! Thanks! Muchas gracias! Gratiam reffero!

los geht's!

*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

Prolog: In memoriam sacram habere . . .* 

*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

„Vor Gefühlen

schützt nicht Tür noch Tor,

auch nicht bei Herzen

der Riegel davor."

Ich werde immer langsamer. Mit jedem verdammten, hallenden Schritt auf dem steinernen Fußboden werde ich langsamer. Alles in mir wehrt sich dagegen, dass ich wieder hier bin, hier an diesem Ort . . . voll von Erinnerungen.

Ich glaube, sogar der Grimmauldplace wäre mir lieber gewesen, aber es nicht möglich, ich kann mich nicht verstecken.

Natürlich brauchen die Kinder einen Lehrer, dessen bin ich mir bewusst. Nun, da Voldemort zurück ist, müssen sie sich mehr denn je verteidigen können, damit sie eine Chance haben, und sei sie noch so klein.

Es ist vollkommen richtig, dass ich hier bin! Aber warum tut es dann so weh? Jeder Schritt, jeder Atemzug ist eine Qual, obwohl es meinem Körper nicht schlechter geht als sonst. In anbetracht dessen, dass bald Vollmond eintritt, ist meine Kondition sogar außergewöhnlich gut. Wieso geht es mir dann so schlecht? Wie kann etwas, was nur vom Herzen ausgeht, so wehtun? _Sag es mir!_

„Deinen" Jungen werde ich nun wieder jeden Tag sehen, zumindest beim Essen und ich werde erneut spüren, wie sein Blick mich verfolgt, obgleich er den Vorwurf nicht ausspricht. Dazu ist er zu sehr Gryffindor.

Er wird sich nicht beklagen, nein, dass nicht, aber ich kann es sehen, es ist in diese grünen Augen eingemeißelt wie die Inschriften auf den Grabsteinen . . . auf ewig!

Es kann sein, dass diese Inschrift in unseren Augen die einzige bleibt, die du bekommst. Wir haben nichts von dir, was wir beerdigen könnten, nicht einmal ein Tagebuch. Und ein leeres Grab will ich nicht! Du warst nicht leer.

Wütend beiße ich mir auf die Zunge, jetzt ist nicht der Zeitpunkt, um in Trauer zu versinken. Ich habe eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen, für diese Schüler!

Doch wann ist es Zeit, um dich zu trauern? Gibt es diese Zeit denn? Und die wichtigste Frage: Will ich die Zeit dazu finden? Möchte ich um dich trauern?

Das hieße, sich mit dem Geschehenen auseinander zusetzen, sich in allen Einzelheiten Eines vor Augen zu führen: Dich gibt es nicht mehr.

Ich will vergessen, wer du warst . . . und ich will jeden deiner Züge in ewiger Erinnerung behalten! Sag mir, Sirius, geht so etwas? **Sag doch was!**

Weißt du, wenn es nicht so traurig wäre, würde ich lachen. Es ist absurd! Vor drei Jahren stand ich schon einmal vor dieser braunen Tür, genau an dieser Stelle.

Damals hätte ich fast Alles getan, um dich von Harry fernzuhalten, damit du ihm kein Leid zufügen kannst. Ich war sogar erleichtert, hier vor Ort zu sein.

Aber das Leben geht weiter, Tatze! Das tut es immer.

Heute . . . ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht sollte ich es einfach verbittert oder resigniert nennen. Oder vielleicht verzweifelt?

Wie kann ich denn diese Gleichgültigkeit empfinden und im selben Moment so furchtbar verzweifelt sein?

Vor drei Jahren hätte ich mein Leben geopfert, um dir den Zutritt in diese Schule zu verwehren.

Heute wünschte ich mir nichts sehnlicher, als dass du dich hier heimlich einschleichst, eine Dummheit begehst oder Snape einen Streich spielst. Ich könnte dir alles verzeihen, alles! **_Hauptsache, du tust irgendetwas!_**

Es ist eine Parodie, nicht war? Dein ganzes Leben war eine.

Als Erster deiner Familie ein Gryffindor, stelltest du dich gegen deine ach so lieben Verwandten. Seltsamer Weise warst du auch seit Langem der Erste Black, der eine größere magische Begabung aufwies, ein Talent, welches Bella sich hart hat erkämpfen müssen!

Es ist kaum zu spüren, aber meine Mundwinkel heben sich ein wenig. Hast du eigentlich jemals für eine Prüfung lernen müssen? Nein. Dir ist das Alles in den Schoß gefallen, bis auf eine große Ausnahme. Groß in meinen Augen. Das Einzige, wofür du tatsächlich hart gelernt hast, war der Animagus-Zauber. Für _mich_ hast du gelernt!

Habe ich dir ausreichend gezeigt, wie dankbar ich deswegen war und bin? Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was habe ich für dich schon getan? Du warst in so Vielem besser als ich, warum bin ich noch übrig?

Wenn ich es dir wenigstens noch einmal hätte sagen können . . . Vielleicht würde sich dann dieser vermaledeite Knoten in meinem Hals, der mir die Luft abschnürt, nicht so fest anfühlen?

Ich wünschte, ich könnte meinen Erinnerungen, meinen Gedanken die Beine abhacken! Sollten sie dort verschimmeln, wo ich sie nicht vor meinem inneren Auge sehen muss!

Wo sie mich nicht zerreißen.

Dich Unschuldigen habe ich vor drei Jahren für einen ruchlosen Verräter gehalten, einen Mörder habe ich dich genannt . . . und jetzt wurdest du, du –wurdest . . . ermordet.

Meine Hände zittern. So etwas hasse ich! Sie sollen aufhören, ich komme schon klar! Ich kann damit umgehen, ich bin stark. HÖRT AUF!!

Nur eines ist damals wie heute gleich: ich versuche, zu verdrängen . . .

*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

_Was ist es, wonach ich suche_

_mir so herzlichst ersehne?_

_Warum läuft die Träne_

_über meine Wange,_

_wo es doch mein Herz ist,_

_das weint?_

_Warum sind es meine Gedanken_

_die fliehen,_

_wo doch meine Beine laufen können?_

_Warum sieht niemand,_

_wie elend es mir geht,_

_man muss es doch sehen können,_

_wo es mich fast zerreißt!_

*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

Puha! So etwas kommt also bei mir 22 Uhr abends zustande. Zur Erklärung mal Folgendes: Als ich den ersten Teil geschrieben habe, war ich wirklich total depri, deswegen ist dieser Teil wahrscheinlich auch so einfühlsam. Jetzt, beim Prolog, ist es mir etwas schwerer gefallen, mich in Lupin hineinzuversetzen. Auch ist die Stimmung und die Ausgangssituation ganz anders. Im Prolog fehlt noch das Fünkchen Hoffnung, das im ersten Teil zu spüren war. Und genau aus diesen Gründen liest sich der Prolog auch etwas schwerer (finde ich) und die Sätze sind nicht so flüssig. Das würde meiner Meinung nach nicht passen. Ich geb' mir aber Mühe, dass es wieder besser wird, also nicht böse sein, wenn's nicht ganz euren Erwartungen entsprach. Wie heißt es so schön? Gut Ding will Weile haben!

*Ach ja, bevor ich das vergesse: In memoriam sacram habere heißt in heiliger Erinnerung halten . . . damit hab ich mein Gewissen, das wegen der Hausaufgabe schimpft, beruhigt. *g*

Ob es euch gefallen hat, ihr eingeschlafen seid, den Computer zerhackt oder euch vor Aufregung die Zunge zerbissen habt –ist egal! (na ja, fast) Aber ich will es wissen! Ihr dürft mir hier eure Meinungen unzensiert an den Kopf werfen, also her damit!

Bis hoffentlich bald!

Eure ChibiAngel16

ps: Die Verse am Anfang und am Ende hab ich geschrieben, sie stammen aus zwei verschiedenen Gedichten von mir. Hab also doch ein kleines Urheberrecht an der Geschichte! *g*


	3. Mitternachtsspaziergang Teil 1

*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

_Mitternachtsspaziergang Teil 1_

Disclaimer: die Personen und Orte dieser Geschichte stammen aus Harry Potter und gehören somit Frau J.K.Rowling. Ich mache hiermit keinen Profit.

Enjoy!

*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

Aufstieg

*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

Stille. Und dunkel. Seine Schritte waren das einzige Geräusch neben dem Wind, der von außen leise an den Fensterscheiben rüttelte. 

Doch der Wind war ihm egal. Ihm war in letzter Zeit soviel egal. Der Schmerz in seiner Brust überdeckte alle anderen Gefühle, Lachen. Freude, Liebe, Zuneigung. Das einzige, was er nicht vertreiben konnte, war die Leere.

Und die Schuld.

Er hatte, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, nicht einschlafen können, selbst nicht mit dem Trank, den Hermine heimlich für ihn zubereitet hatte.

Aber dass hatte er ja gewusst.

Nichts half.

Wie konnte auch etwas helfen gegen diese verdammte Leere, die alles so aussichtslos erscheinen ließ? Wie konnte er hoffen, Ruhe zu finden, mit dem Gewicht der unendlichen Schuld auf seinem Rücken?

Gegen all dass sollte ein dummes Rezept helfen, ein einfacher Zaubertrank? Es war von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt.

Sein Fuß stieß gegen einen kleinen Kiesel, der sich wohl von einem Schülerschuh hatte mit hoch schleppen lassen. Das Geräusch ließ ihn aufblicken.

Das blaue Mondlicht fiel durch das Fenster auf das Portrait eines gewichtig aussehenden alten Zauberers mit Knollennase. Hinter dem Mann war ein Spiegel aufgemalt, der seltsamerweise nicht nur den Portraitierten, sondern auch ihn selbst zeigte, wie er dort auf dem Gang stand.

Langsam trat er näher und betrachtete sein Gesicht. Mager war es, und das Licht des Mondes ließ es noch blasser schimmern, als es ohnehin schon war.

Unter den verschwitzten schwarzen Fransen seines widerborstigen Haares konnte er unscharf die blitzförmige Narbe ausmachen.

Die Narbe, die an allem Schuld war.

Abrupt wandte er sich ab. So sah er weder das gütige, wenn auch leicht besorgte Lächeln, mit dem der Zauberer ihn bedachte, noch bemerkte er dessen Davonhuschen. Er setzte seinen Weg fort.

Es war der gleiche Weg, den er in den letzten Wochen schon viel zu oft genommen hatte. Zweimal hatte ihn Professor McGonagall erwischt, aber sie hatte ihn nur mit müden, mitleidigen Augen zurück ins Bett geschickt.

Mitleid! Etwas, womit Harry am allerwenigsten etwas anfangen konnte. Er wusste, wie er sich verhalten musste, wenn jemand ihn hasste, ihn verabscheute, wütend auf ihn war, und dank Sirius hatte er im letzten Jahr auch teilweise gelernt, wie er sich verhalten konnte, wenn er geliebt wurde.

Doch wie begegnet man jemandem, der einem Mitleid entgegen brachte? Wenn dein Gegenüber dir nur sagt: „Es tut mir leid für dich.", was willst du dann darauf antworten?

Harry wusste es nicht, aber es machte ihn verlegen und er hatte angefangen, jedem auszuweichen, der ihn mit diesem bestimmten Blick betrachtete.

Endlich erreichten seine Füße den unteren Absatz der Treppe, die zum höchsten Turm des ganzen Schlosses führte. Zum Astronomieturm. Sein Herz jedoch war woanders.

Langsam stieg er die ersten Stufen hoch, er hatte es nicht eilig. Auch dort oben wartete niemand mehr auf ihn.

Als er ins Straucheln geriet und fast gestolpert wäre, kehrten seine Gedanken kurz in die Gegenwart zurück. Nachdenklich betrachtete er die Stufen.

„Ich grüble in letzter Zeit zu viel.", dachte er. „Wenn man das Denken doch einfach abschalten könnte.

Einfach aufhören, zu denken, nicht mehr fühlen zu müssen.

Nicht mehr leiden. Die Schuld vergessen. Einfach nur schlafen.

Aber selbst dass blieb ihm verwehrt.

Nicht, dass er nicht darüber nachgedacht hätte, ganz im Gegenteil. Er hatte oft genug darüber nachgedacht, in den vielen Nächten, in denen er sich die Sterne ansah.

_Sirius_. Seinen Stern.

Und er war zu einem grausamen Entschluss gekommen: Er durfte es nicht! Wenn er sich umbringen würde, hätte Voldemort gewonnen, hätte Malfoy gewonnen, - hätte Bellatrix gewonnen.

Und wenn es niemanden mehr gab, um Voldemort aufzuhalten, würden seine Freunde sterben. Noch mehr Menschen würden _seinetwegen_ sterben, höchst wahrscheinlich sogar mehr, als wenn er versuchte, zu überleben. Und deswegen würde er es versuchen. Deswegen – lebte er.

Außerdem waren seine Eltern für dieses Leben, _sein_ _Leben_ gestorben, genau wie Sirius.

„Warum?", fragte er sich immer wieder, „Warum einfach? Ich habe nicht darum gebeten, dass sie für mich ihr Leben aufgeben, ich habe nicht darum gebeten, als Einziger meiner Familie zu überleben.

Ich wünschte, die Leute würden aufhören, für mich zu sterben! Ich will das nicht! Ich will _mit_ _ihnen_ leben!"

Und er verdrängte die leise Stimme, die ihm zuflüsterte, dass er sehr wohl leben _wollte_. Und dass er sich für diesen Wunsch nicht schuldig fühlen musste.

*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

Ankunft

*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

Ein kühler Luftzug fuhr ihm ins Gesicht, als er auf die Plattform trat, und für ein paar Sekunden, ein paar winzige Sekunden, nahm er die Gedanken, die Gefühle mit sich fort und ließ Harry frei.

Ein paar Sekunden.

Doch das reichte aus, um ihm immer wieder hier hoch zu treiben. Ein paar Sekunden Frieden, während er zwischen Himmel und Erde stand, die Sterne blinzelten, die Bäume rauschten und der Wind mit dem Rauch aus Hagrids Kamin tanzte.

Harry schloss die Augen und sog gierig die frische Nachtluft ein, als könne sie die Leere in ihm ausfüllen und verhindern, dass die Gedanken in heller Flut zurückströmten.

Denn dass taten sie.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, waren auch die Gefühle wieder da, aber hier oben waren sie leichter.

Fast, als würde der Turm in seiner Riesigkeit und Kraft auch stark genug sein, einen Teil der Last zu tragen, die auf Harrys Schultern ruhte.

Er trat an den Rand der Brüstung und ließ den Blick über den Verbotenen Wald, das Eingangstor, Hagrids Hütte und die Gewächshäuser schweifen.

Überall Erinnerungen.

Und trotz dem Schmerz, der Leere und seiner Schuld wusste er, dass es bei weitem nicht nur schlechte Erinnerungen waren.

Wie sie gelacht hatten, als Ron versehentlich einen der Fangorasamen in Parvatis Ohr geschnipst hatte, der sofort erblüht war und kleine Tentakel aus ihrem Kopf hängen ließ.

Wie viele Stunden sie bei Hagrid verbracht hatten, immer darauf bedacht, seinen Kochkünsten unauffällig fernzubleiben. Gelacht hatten sie dort oft, und auch manch nützliche Information hatten sie dort er-

Jäh wurden seine Gedanken unterbrochen, als seine Ohren das Geräusch von sich nähernden Schritten vernahmen. Jemand stieg die Stufen zur Plattform hinauf!

*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

So, dass war's erst mal wieder. Würde mich über ein paar Reviews gaaanz doll freuen *große, runde chibi-augen kriegt*. Lob oder Kritik, alles gern gesehen!

Bis bald,

ChibiAngel16


	4. Mitternachtsspaziergang Teil 2

_'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

_Mitternachtsspaziergang Teil 2_

_'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

Disclaimer: die Personen und Orte dieser Geschichte stammen aus Harry Potter und gehören somit Frau J.K.Rowling. Ich mache hiermit keinen Profit.

Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - -

_A b s t u r z_

_ - - - - - - - - -_

Entsetzt wirbelte Harry herum, seine Augen suchten hektisch nach einer Möglichkeit zur Flucht, huschten über die Steinbänke, die gemauerte Brüstung und zurück zur Treppe.

Die Schritte kamen näher!

Immer noch erschrocken taumelte Harry nach hinten, weg von der Treppe, er erwartete, jeden Moment gegen die Brüstung zu stoßen – doch da war keine Brüstung!

Einer der riesigen, uralten Steine war letzte Nacht von seinem bröcklig gewordenen Mörtel losgebrochen und viele Meter tiefer auf eine der Außenmauern aufgeschlagen. Niemand war dabei zu Schaden gekommen, sie hatten beim Frühstück noch darüber gesprochen, Ron hatte auf den Ausfall der nächsten Astronomiestunde gehofft-

Der Stein war nicht mehr da. Die Brüstung hatte ein Loch und Harry war auf der Suche nach einem geeigneten Versteck direkt in die Lücke getaumelt.

All das raste ihm in sekundenschnelle durch den Kopf, während er verzweifelt nach Halt suchend mit den Armen ruderte. Dann spürte er, wie sein Körper fast in Zeitlupe nach hinten zu sinken schien.

Mit der Kraft der Verzweiflung warf Harry seinen Oberkörper nach vorn, seine Füße lösten sich entgültig vom Brüstungsrand, er streckte die Arme weit nach vorn, die Hände verzweifelt nach Halt suchend –

Knapp einen Meter unterhalb der kaputten Brüstung erreichten seine Fingerspitzen einen Mauervorsprung und krallten sich daran fest. Schmerz schoss durch Harrys Körper, als er der Länge nach gegen den Turm schlug und seine Finger sein ganzes Gewicht halten mussten. Und so hing er, weit über dem Boden, an einem vorstehendem Sandstein.

Keuchend sah er sich um, wie aus weiter Ferne hörte er immer noch die Schritte, die sich dem Ausguck näherten. Sein Absturz hatte nur wenige Sekunden gedauert, und doch war es ihm unendlich lang erschienen.

Am liebsten hätte er über seine eigene Dummheit gelacht. Aus einer Unachtsamkeit heraus hätte er beinah seinen Entschluss, zu überleben, zunichte gemacht und Voldemort die Karten in die Hand gedrückt. Und auch das konnte immer noch passieren.

Vorsichtig tastete er mit den Füßen nach Halt, während seine Finger bei jeder Bewegung empört schmerzten. Dann stieß er mit dem rechten Fuß gegen einen weiteren Mauervorsprung, der sich allerdings ein gutes Stück weit entfernt befand und den Harry unmöglich mit beiden Füßen erreichen konnte, wenn er nicht den Halt verlieren wollte.

Die Schritte kamen näher. Unbarmherzig.

Harry sah verzweifelt hoch und stellte fest, dass der Mauervorsprung, der ihn vor dem Absturz bewahrt hatte, eine kurze Strecke in beide Richtungen weiter verlief. Hoffentlich würde es reichen!

Zitternd tastete er erneut mit dem Fuß nach Halt, belastete vorsichtig das linke Bein und schob quälend langsam seine linke Hand ein Stück weiter. Seine Hände schwitzten und wurden rutschig.

Die Schritte kamen näher.

Es waren mehrere Personen, dass konnte Harry deutlich hören. Vielleicht sollte er nach Hilfe rufen? Ein Lehrer hätte ihm sofort geholfen, ebenso wie die meisten Schüler. Doch was war, wenn er einen Slytherin herbeirief? Harry würde auf sein Leben keine Sickel mehr verwetten wollen.

Immer weiter tasteten sich seine Hände und Füße, Stück für Stück, Millimeter um Millimeter. Einmal wäre er um ein Haar abgerutscht. aber schließlich stand er auf dem gut zehn Zentimeter breiten Vorsprung, während seine Hände sich an die letzte Ecke der vorstehenden Steinkante klammerten.

Schräg über ihm befand sich ein verwitterter Wasserspeier, doch Harry wagte nicht, mit der Hand nach dessen Drachenflügeln zu greifen, aus Angst, sie könnten abbrechen oder er würde bei dem Versuch den Halt verlieren und in die Tiefe stürzen.

Die Tür zur Außenplattform schlug auf. Leichtfüßige Schritte näherten sich zielstrebig der Brüstung über Harry, der glaubte, man müsse sein Herz bis nach Hogsmeade klopfen hören. Den leichten Schritten folgte dumpfes, plumpes Stampfen.

„Ihr seid nutzlos in letzter Zeit! Nicht mal das richtige Buch aus der Bibliothek konntet ihr holen!" Harrys Herz machte vor Schreck einen Satz: diese Stimme gehörte seinem Erzfeind Draco Malfoy!

Und ausgerechnet in dessen Anwesenheit schwebte er in Lebensgefahr! Harry war klar, würde Malfoy ihn entdecken, wie er da an der Mauer über dem Abgrund klebte, wäre sein Leben keinen Pfifferling mehr wert!

Warum war er nicht einfach in seinem schönen, warmen Bett geblieben? Den anderen Schülern passierten bestimmt nicht ständig solche Sachen!

„Crabbe hat das falsche Buch gegriffen." hörte er Goyles dumpfe Stimme murmeln.

„Es ist mir egal, wer von euch es diesmal wieder verbockt hat, okay?", schnauzte Malfoy. „Mein Vater will dieses Buch, Hogwarts hat das einzige Exemplar, an das man noch unkompliziert herankommt."

„Aber es liegt in der Verbotenen Abteilung.", wandte Crabbe ein, der klang, als hätte er einen Kaugummi zwischen den Zähnen. Harry hätte nicht gedacht, dass Malfoys idiotische Bodyguards es wagen würden, ihm zu widersprechen.

Malfoy schien es ebenfalls nicht erwartet zu haben, denn ein paar Sekunden herrschte Ruhe. Dann hörte er Malfoy mit drohender Stimme zischen:

„Ich weiß allein, wo es liegt, klar?! Schließlich hab ich das herausgefunden! Und ich hab die blöde Pince abgelenkt, ihr hattet freie Bahn. Ihr wart nur einfach zu blöd, den Umschlag richtig zu lesen! Mein Vater wollte „Leidensflüche der hohen Mächte" haben, was glaubt ihr, was passiert, wenn wir ihm stattdessen ein Buch namens „Liebesflüche der hohlen Nächte" bringen?"

In einer anderen Situation hätte Harry bestimmt gelacht, doch jetzt hoffte er nur darauf, dass Malfoy bald zu Ende geschimpft haben würde, und dass die drei dann verschwinden würden, damit er versuchen konnte, wieder festen Boden unter die Füße zu bekommen.

„Und wenn ihr euch als Todesser solche Fehler leistet, könnt ihr euch zur nächsten Versammlung gleich den Grabstein liefern lassen! Falls sie so was wie euch überhaupt aufnehmen!", zeterte der Slytherin weiter. „Manchmal frage ich mich, wie ihr es bis in die zweite Klasse geschafft habt!"

Harry wünschte sich, dass Malfoy darauf bald eine Antwort fand und endlich von dort oben verschwinden würde. Er konnte hören, wie Malfoy erneut ansetzte, um eine Strafpredigt zu halten, als –WAMM- die Tür zur Plattform erneut aufflog.

Ohne, dass er Schritte gehört hätte!

„Guten Abend, die Herrschaften!" Snape! Eine Weile herrschte Stille, während Harry mit klopfendem Herzen versuchte, sein linkes Bein nicht allzu stark zu belasten. Es war eingeschlafen und kribbelte fürchterlich.

Malfoy hatte sich als Erster wieder gefangen. „Guten Abend, Professor, konnten Sie auch nicht schlafen?"

„Die Lehrer führen nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit Kontrollgänge durch, wie Sie sehr wohl wissen dürften, Mr. Malfoy! Ich fürchte daher, dass ich meine Anwesenheit auf diesem Turm besser erklären können werde, als Sie die Ihre, sollte ein Dritter danach fragen.

Im übrigen bin ich überzeugt, dass Sie genug Selbstständigkeit besitzen, den Turm auch allein zu finden, sollten Sie wieder einmal nicht einschlafen können. Ihre Begleiter werden deshalb sicher in Zukunft die Möglichkeit zum Ausschlafen bekommen."

In Snapes Stimme klang ein warnender Unterton mit, der Harry klar machte, dass selbst Draco Malfoy von ihrem Zaubertranklehrer nicht bloß angelächelt wurde.

„Habe ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt?" Malfoy schwieg, doch Crabbe tat den törichten Fehler, ein grunzendes „Hä?" von sich zu geben.

Wieder war es still und Harry glaubte fast, durch die Mauer Snape erkennen zu können, wie er Crabbe mit seinen Blicken aufspießte. Wäre er doch bloß im Bett geblieben! Seine Beine schmerzten inzwischen, von seinen Armen ganz zu schweigen, und ihm war furchtbar kalt.

„Verschwinden Sie!" zischte Snape kaum hörbar. „Ins Bett mit Ihnen, und sein Sie gewiss, dass der nächste nächtliche Ausflug Ihrerseits Konsequenzen haben wird!"

Daraufhin folgte schon fast panisches Gestolper, einer der drei Slytherins stieß die Tür so hart auf, das sie laut gegen die Wand knallte, dann hörte Harry nur noch sich schnell entfernende Schritte. Dann nichts mehr.

In der Stille, die den Schritten folgte, fürchtete er, sich durch seinen eigenen, stoßweise kommenden Atem zu verraten. Snape war noch auf der Plattform, dessen war er sich sicher. Nicht auszumalen, was dieser bei seiner Laune mit ihm tun würde, sollte er ihn hier entdecken!

Dann, unendlich leiser, hörte Harry Schritte. Wenn er nicht gewusst hätte, dass dieses Geräusch seine Ohren irgendwann erreichen würde, wenn er nicht darauf gewartet hätte ... dann, da war er sich sicher, hätte er sie überhört. Leise, wie Federn, die zu Boden segelten, und sie vergrößerten den Abstand von ihrem Besitzer zu Harry.

Näherten sich der Tür.

Blieben stehen.

Der Junge konnte das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen hören, so laut, dass er beinahe nicht bemerkte, wie Snape sich ihm wieder näherte – und dann wäre er vor Schreck fast abgestürzt. Der Meister der Zaubertränke hatte sich direkt über dem Wasserspeier über die Brüstung gelehnt und betrachtete mit ausdrucksloser Mine den Sternenhimmel.

Wenn er nach unten sah, würde er Harry sofort sehen, wie er da zwischen Himmel und Erde auf einem schmalen Steinsims versuchte, den Halt nicht zu verlieren.

Was gar nicht so einfach war. Seine Hände waren schwitziger denn je, begannen zu rutschen und Harry krallte die Finger stärker in den Stein. Sollte er Snape um Hilfe bitten?

Sofort schoss Hass in ihm auf. Snape war mitschuldig an Sirius Tod, er hatte ihn getriezt und ihn zu Dummheiten angestachelt, und es hatte ihn nicht berührt, als Sirius diese Dummheit begangen hatte und jegliche Sicherheit verließ, um sein Patenkind zu retten. Er trauerte nicht um Harrys Paten, wahrscheinlich war er über dessen Tod sogar erleichtert!

Nie würde Harry so jemanden um Hilfe bitten! Nie! Lieber stürzte er in die Tiefe, als den Erzfeind des Mannes, der ihm Vater und Bruder zugleich gewesen war, um Hilfe anzuflehen!

Snape seufzte leise, die Augen weiterhin auf das Firmament gerichtet. Mit der Hand fuhr er sich frustriert durch das Haar, und plötzlich war nichts mehr zu sehen von dem verbitterten Mann, der so hart gegen seine Schüler sein konnte.

Die Person, die über Harry zu den Sternen starrte, als ob sie sich von dort eine Antwort erhoffte, war anders. Traurig, einsam, vielleicht immer noch verbittert, aber nicht grausam. War das wirklich Snape?

Harry grübelte noch darüber nach, als die besagte Person zu sprechen anhub. Der Junge erstarrte. Leise, nicht viel lauter als seine Schritte, und zum ersten Mal ohne Hass gegen ihn erklang die Stimme seines Lehrers.

„Gebe Gott, Potter, dass dich dein verdammter Stolz nicht irgendwann ins Grab bringt."

Der Angesprochene schluckte und sah auf. Snape betrachtete ihn mit einem seltsamen Blick, den Harry nicht zuordnen konnte. Es war nicht dieser Ausdruck des Mitleids, den er in den letzten Wochen zu fürchten gelernt hatte, es war auch nicht die Abscheu, die normalerweise in diesen Augen lag. Es war etwas neues.

„Oder dass er dich so zu Grunde richtet wie mich der Meinige."

Ein seltsames Gefühl der Unsicherheit machte sich in Harrys Magen breit. Was zum Teufel konnte Snape damit gemeint haben?

Der Professor seufzte erneut, dann schwang er sich mit einem Satz über die Brüstung auf den Wasserspeier, packte Harrys Handgelenke und zog ihn zu sich hoch. Entgegen Harrys Befürchtungen hielt die alte Statue sie beide, ohne auch nur zu ächzen.

Wortlos stellte Snape ihn auf die Beine. Eine Sekunde lang starrte er den Jungen vor sich an, dann sprang er vom Wasserspeier zurück auf den Turm und lief mit zügigen Schritten zur Tür. Doch bevor er durch sie verschwand, wandte er sich noch einmal um.

„Professor Dumbledore wünscht, mit ihnen zu sprechen, Potter. Er erwartet sie in seinem Büro. Das Passwort lautet: „Zusammenhalten wie Kaugummi". Trödeln sie nicht."

Und mit diesen Worten huschte er in den schmalen Treppenabstieg und entzog sich so Harrys Blickfeld.

Als er wenig später auf seinem Weg zu Dumbledores Büro noch einmal am Portrait des beleibten Zauberers mit dem Spiegel vorbeikam, machte er Halt. Der Insasse des Portraits schien zu schlafen, doch Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er durch die dichten Wimpern hindurch beobachtet wurde.

Er warf seinem Spiegelbild einen nachdenklichen Blick zu. Grüne Augen schauten verwirrt zurück. Snape hatte ihm schon zum zweiten Mal das Leben gerettet. Und schon zum zweiten Mal hatte er sich nicht dafür bedankt.

‚Na und?' dachte er trotzig, ‚ich hab' ihn nicht darum gebeten, mich zu retten. Er tut das ja bloß, weil mein Vater ihn damals gerettet hat! Ich bin ihm doch scheißegal.'

Mit weit ausgreifenden Schritten stürmte er weiter in Richtung Schulleiterbüro, obwohl er kaum wahrnahm, wohin ihn seine Beine trugen. Sein Kopf und sein Herz waren zu sehr mit der Wut angefüllt, die ihn jedes Mal bei dem Gedanken an seinen Zaubertrankprofessor überkam.

‚Er hätte Sirius retten können!' hämmerte es in seinem Kopf, ‚Er hätte auf den Oklumentik -Unterricht bestehen sollen, im Gegensatz zu mir wusste er doch, wie wichtig es gewesen wäre, meinen Geist zu verschließen!' Jetzt rannte er fast.

‚Ich hasse ihn! Ich hasse ihn! Er hat Sirius zu Dummheiten provozieren wollen, er wollte, dass Sirius stirbt, er wollte es! ER WOLLTE ES!' schrie es in seinem Kopf, und auf einmal verspürte er den verzweifelten Drang, mit beiden Fäusten gegen die nächstbeste Wand zu schlagen.

Erst auf dem Treppenabsatz zu Dumbledores Büro schoss ihm siedend heiß ein Gedanke durch den Kopf, der ihm die Schamröte ins Gesicht trieb: Seit er gesehen hatte, wie arrogant sein Vater als Teenager gewesen war, wusste er nicht mehr, ob er noch so sein wollte wie er.

Aber er war nicht wie sein Vater. Sein Vater hatte Snape das Leben gerettet, und Snape hatte ihn dafür gehasst. Nein, er benahm sich nicht wie sein Vater! Er benahm sich wie Snape!

‚Aber ich habe Grund dazu, ihn zu hassen! Und er hasst mich auch!' schrie eine Stimme in seinem Kopf

Und Snape? Hatte Snape keinen Grund gehabt, James zu hassen? Und hatte James Potter ihn etwa nicht gehasst?

-----------------------

Authors Note:

Dank und Kekse gibt's für:

**Talina:** Danke für das Review! Du hast Recht. 'g' Auch wenn vor Snape noch jemand anders auftaucht . . .

**Cessilie:** 'knuddel' Danke, dass du auf den zweiten Teil reviewt hast! 'snif' Da war ich am unsichersten, ob man es lesen kann und ob der Grundton auch getroffen ist. So deprimieren wollt ich dich aber nicht. Keine Angst, es wird wieder besser!

**Mina:** Keine Sorge, an der Geschichte hänge ich zu sehr, als dass ich sie in den Wind schießen könnte! Danke für deine Reviews!

LG

ChibiAngel16


	5. Entscheidung

Enjoy!

_Entscheidung_

„Es tut mir leid, Harry."

Die Stimme erreichte ihn wie durch dichten Nebel, drang nur undeutlich und verschwommen an sein Ohr. Es tat ihm leid, ja. Aber tat es Harry leid? Er wusste es nicht genau. Zwar hatte er sich ein Leben ohne sie gewünscht, von dem Tage an, an dem er ihnen auf die Schwelle gelegt wurde, doch er hatte es sich nie richtig vorstellen können.

Und jetzt waren sie tot, einfach fort aus seinem Leben.

Erneut schweifte sein Blick auf den offiziell aussehenden Brief in seiner Hand, den Dumbledore ihm vor einigen Minuten (oder waren es Stunden?) gereicht hatte, die Augen voller Sorge und Mitgefühl.

Mitleid. Schon wieder.

Aber auch Verständnis, etwas, was Harry an diesem Mann zugleich mochte und fürchtete. Dieser Mann versuchte ihn zu verstehen, und oft bildete er sich ein, es auch zu können. Und in den Momenten, in denen Harry seine Wut und seine Schuldgefühle nieder zwang, wusste er, dass Dumbledore ihn tatsächlich verstand. Meistens.

Noch einmal las er die wenigen Zeilen, die einen erneuten Wendepunkt in seinem Leben ankündigten:

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,_

_Wir bedauern zutiefst, Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass Ihre Tante (Petunia Dursley), Ihr Onkel (Vernon Dursley) und Ihr Cousin (Dudley Dursley) gestern Abend gegen neunzehn Uhr bei einem Verkehrsunfall ums Leben kamen._

_Die genauen Umstände sind uns leider noch nicht bekannt, aber aufgrund einiger Zeugenaussagen gehen die Behörden davon aus, dass sich Ihr Onkel, Vernon Dursley, aus Freude über seinen neuen Wagen zu einem Wettrennen mit einem weiteren Verkehrsteilnehmer hat hinreißen lassen, und infolge der Geschwindigkeit die Kontrolle über sein Fahrzeug verlor._

_Wir sind uns der Schwere Ihrer Lage durchaus bewusst, doch müssen wir Sie bedauerlicher Weise darum bitten, sich zur entgültigen Identifizierung der Toten in London im Leichenschauhaus einzufinden. Schicken Sie uns bitte umgehend eine Antwort bezüglich eines Ihnen genehmen Termins zur Leichenidentifikation._

_In aufrichtiger Anteilnahme_

_Ergebenst_

_Ihr Mathew Bartholo Smith, _

_Abteilung zur Identitätsklärung Verstorbener_

Sie waren in seinem Leben seit er denken konnte. Ungebeten, unfreundlich, verhasst aber immer anwesend, immer da. Wie konnten sie tot sein?

„Identifizierung . . ." murmelte er und versuchte vergeblich, den Sinn hinter den Worten zu begreifen. Sie wussten doch, dass es sich um seine Verwandten handelte, wieso sollte er dann noch nach London?

Bei dem Wort „Leichenschauhaus" zuckte er zusammen.

,Nein' flüsterte etwas in ihm entsetzt, ich will nicht, ich will das nicht . . . ich . . . „ich-" hauchte er, doch den restlichen Satz brachte er nicht über die Lippen. ,Ich hab' genug Tote gesehen, ich will nicht noch mehr-'

„Harry?"

Seine Hände hatten zu zittern begonnen, der Brief glitt ihm aus den Fingern und segelte sanft zu Boden. ,Ich kann nicht, nein, Sirius, Cedric, ich will nicht noch mehr Tote sehen, bitte nicht!'

Eine Hand auf seiner Schulter riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, schwarz wie ein Loch, zurück in das helle, freundliche Büro des Schulleiters. Harry blickte hoch in gütige, blaue Augen, Augen, von denen er oft das Gefühl hatte, dass sie mehr sahen, tiefer blickten als die meisten Anderen. Und doch wussten sie so wenig.

„Harry, du musst das nicht tun. Mrs. Figg kannte die Dursleys ebenfalls, ich bin sicher, sie würde sich bereit erklären, für dich nach London zu gehen. Wenn dir das lieber wäre?"

Harry nickte. Er wollte sie nicht sehen, und er wusste nicht, ob er um sie trauern sollte, denn was sollte er vermissen? Die einzige Familie, die er gekannt hatte, war durch einen Torbogen im Ministerium gefallen und nicht wieder zurückgekehrt. Was bedeutete es schon, dass seine letzten Blutsverwandten gestorben waren, sie waren ganz bestimmt nicht seine Familie gewesen.

Warum drückte dann sein Herz so? Er war nicht von ihnen geliebt worden, sie hatten ihn verachtet, verabscheut, und doch . . . er hatte die letzte, die allerletzte Verbindung zu seiner wirklichen Familie, zu seinen Eltern, verloren.

Seine Augen brannten und er lenkte seinen Blick auf den weichen, goldgelb-rotgesprenkelten Teppich, auf dem seine Füße ruhten. Aber er weinte nicht, er hatte für sie keine Tränen. Nicht für sie. Sie hatten ihn nicht geliebt, und die Antworten auf so viele Fragen hatten sie mit ins Jenseits genommen, für immer unerreichbar.

Nein, er konnte nicht um sie weinen, doch auch nicht um sich. Er konnte ihnen nicht mehr sagen, wie sehr er sie für das, was sie ihm all die Jahre angetan hatten, verabscheute, er konnte ihnen nicht mehr ins Gesicht schleudern, dass er ihnen nie verzeihen würde. Dass sie ihm seine Kindheit gestohlen hatten, sie und Voldemort.

Sie waren tot, und er musste weitergehen, an noch mehr Leichen vorbei seinen eigenen Weg fortsetzen. So war das Leben, so hatte es sich ihm gezeigt. Grausam, unaufhaltsam, unendlich.

Dumbledore schob ihn zu einem der Ohrensessel, und Harry ließ sich in die weichen Kissen drücken. Der alte Mann breitete eine Decke über ihm aus und hockte sich vor ihn auf den Teppich, die Hände gefaltet und mit traurigen Augen.

Wie viel diese Augen wohl schon hatten sehen müssen? Und wie viel hatte er selber, Harry, schon gesehen? War es das, was das Leben schlussendlich ausmachte?

„Harry, bitte hör mir zu." Selbst Dumbledores Stimme krächzte leicht, sein ganzes Gesicht drückte Sorge aus.

,Bitte' dachte Harry verzweifelt, ,Bitte sag nicht, dass Voldemort etwas damit zu tun hatte, bitte sag nicht, dass er es war! Sag nicht, es wäre wieder meine Schuld!'

„Harry, es war ein Unfall. Ich kann dir die Details nicht nennen, aber-„

„Hören Sie auf, meine Gedanken zu lesen!" fauchte Harry, und plötzlich klang seine Stimme viel kräftiger. Er hätte es wissen müssen, natürlich. Dumbledore war ein Legillimentor.

„Es tut mir leid, Harry, bitte. Erinnerst du dich an unser Gespräch im letzten Jahr, nachdem wir aus dem Ministerium zurückkehrten?"

„Wie könnte ich das vergessen?" Was für eine blöde Frage! Es verging kein Tag, an dem er nicht an diese unglücksselige Nacht dachte.

„Harry," sagte Dumbledore eindringlich, „du bist in der Muggelwelt nicht mehr sicher! Und auch in der unsrigen nicht besonders. Unfall oder nicht, der Blutschutz, mit dem ich dich umgab, ist wirkungslos.

Deine Tante ist tot, das Blut deiner Mutter fließt nicht mehr an einem Ort, den du dein Zuhause nennst. Voldemort wird das sehr zupass kommen.

Ich fürchte, Hogwarts ist die einzige halbwegs sichere Alternative. Sollte ich das Schloss zeitweise verlassen müssen, wirst du während meiner Abwesenheit bei einem deiner Lehrer unterkommen." Der Direktor zögerte kaum merklich, dann fragte er leicht unsicher: „Glaubst du, das ist für dich okay?"

Trotz der Verwirrung, die Harry empfand, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er durch diese einfache Frage nicht mehr an Dumbledores Bestimmungen gebunden war. Sein Mentor legte die Verantwortung, die Entscheidung über diesen Teil seines Lebens in seine eigenen Hände. Er würde diese Entscheidung, ganz egal wie sie auch ausfallen mochte, akzeptieren. Denn er hatte Harrys Eigenständigkeit akzeptiert.

Harry nickte. Ja, es ging für ihn okay.

Denn es war seine Entscheidung.

tbc. . .

Sorry, das es so lange gedauert hat! Ich war in den Sommerferien ziemlich busy, und jetzt hab ich fast jeden Tag bis zum späten Nachmittag Unterricht. ‚heul' Es wird also leider auch in Zukunft kein regelmäßiges Updating geben. Ich hoffe, ihr bleibt mir trotzdem treu und euch hat das neue Kapitel gefallen.

Aargh! Ich hasse das, nie nimmt mein Format an!! 'grrr'

Authors note: **Danke** an:

_Mina_: 'g' jetzt weißt du's! Die FF geht noch ne Weile weiter, keine Sorge, aber wie gesagt, ich kann leider nicht regelmäßig updaten.

_Honigdrache_: Hey, nicht weinen! ‚dir taschentuch gibt' das wird irgendwann (in ferner Zukunft) wieder besser! ‚seufz' Mir kommt es immer gar nicht so schlimm vor, wenn ich es schreibe, wahrscheinlich, weil ich damit gleichzeitig meine Seele erleichtere. Oder ich bin eiskalt . . . und quäle die armen charas bloß so gerne. ‚fg'

_Professor M. McGonagall_: ‚hust' na ja, schnell ging's nicht, aber es geht weiter! Versprochen!

_Sissi_: Ja, ich find Snape auch klasse! ‚snapy zu tode knuddelt' Schön, dass du weitergeschrieben hast! Ich fürchte allerdings, dass ich bei Avery noch ne Weile brauchen werde . . . Hab, was die Geschichte anbelangt, grad nen Blackout. ‚snif' Wo warst du denn im Urlaub?

_Talina_: ‚mampf' Danke für die Muffins! Die sind echt spitze. ‚g'

Tja, hier war leider nix von Snape zu sehen und zu hören, aber es kommt mehr, gaanz sicher! Willste nen Kaugummi, während wir warten? ‚Kaugummi rüberschiebt'

An alle heimlichen Leser (gibt's die?): Oh bitte, gebt mir ein Zeichen! Da unten ist so ein süßer, kleiner Knopf, den wollt ihr doch nicht übersehen, oder?

LG

See you later!

ChibiAngel16


End file.
